With development of wireless technologies, in future wireless communications, a communications technology in which uplink transmission and downlink transmission are separated may emerge. However, separation between the uplink transmission and the downlink transmission may cause an increase in a downlink feedback delay.
For example, a high frequency base station performs downlink transmission, a macro base station receives feedback information of the downlink transmission sent by user equipment, and the macro base station sends the feedback information to the high frequency base station. Because the feedback information is forwarded by the macro base station, a delay in receiving the feedback information by the high frequency base station increases. This results in a decrease in a throughput over an air interface.